


Extraterrestrial

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, Hope you enjoy, Humour, I honestly don't know but it was fun writing, M/M, Malec in a Doctor Who setting but with a twist, Time Lord!Alec, just for fun, warlock!Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: The day started pretty usual for Magnus Bane - meet with clients, answer home calls... just going his duties as the high warlock of Brooklyn. Unlike any other day he decided to take a walk back home instead of creating a portal for himself. Walking down the streets of New York helped him unwind after long days. His usual day soon turned out to be the most unusual one of them all as a strange man in a box crosses paths with him...[Doctor Who Malec AU]
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Extraterrestrial

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So. Yes. So I've been rewatching Doctor Who xD  
> Malec in Doctor Who AU. I thought it wouldn't work at first, but then I started playing with the idea and just started writing everyhing down and... I don't know. I think it's pretty fun.  
> And it's meant to be only for fun <3  
> I think I'll keep this as a oneshot. I'm not good at writing science fiction, but still... I hope you'll enjoy.

It was an unusual day for Magnus Bane; it started like every other day if he was being completely honest. He was meeting up with a client like he always did; he was being a busy warlock like always. He brewed a potion for a client, made a house call and then he decided to take a stroll back home. Honestly, it’s been a while since he had last took a proper walk around the city and every now and then it felt good to just  _ not _ use magic, especially after a day when he had to use up his magic a lot. So, a stroll down the city helped him unwind, think about things and just distress. At least that was what usually happened when he would take a little walk around the city.

Not this time though.

As he started going back home, he heard some people screaming.  _ Mundanes were again under attack. _ Magnus didn’t know what it was, but usually it was a pesky demon that was on the loose and then decided to take care of it. Magnus was the High Warlock of Brooklyn  _ and _ the Prince of Edom his magic was strong, so he was pretty sure that he could take them on, but as soon as he came over to the crime scene to inspect which kind of a demon it was, he quickly realised that it wasn’t any regular kind of a demon.  _ At least it wasn’t a demon that he had ever seen before.  _

Magnus did manage to get the Mundanes over to safety, but the question was if he would be able to get himself over to safety and the answer to that was…  _ nope.  _ At least not on his own. The thing looked strange and it didn’t move like any kind of other demon that Magnus knew about. Given that Magnus was on Earth for many centuries, he was very much confused and if it wasn’t for a strange man that appeared out of nowhere, he would have been done for. Truly!

The stranger - a tall, dark and handsome young man saved him. Magnus wanted to help the strange man out, but the other wouldn’t let him and before he could actually do anything, he was being dragged over to a blue police phone box and Magnus truly couldn’t believe what in the world was the other trying to do with that thing. Lock him in there?! And take on that creature on his own? Yeah, right, as if Magnus was going to let him do that. “Hey, where are you taking me? That thing is still out there,” complained Magnus and the other just shook his head and then took in a deep breath.

“No time,” said the other and Magnus arched his brow. “Get inside, I don’t have time to explain, but you have to get inside,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes and then quickly yanked his hand away from him.

“You think you can take that thing on your own? I’ve seen its eyes, it’s not a regular demon,” said Magnus and then narrowed his eyes, glancing up and down. The other seemed like a regular Mundane, so he didn’t really know how he  _ saw _ the demons. “You’ll need help,” said Magnus and shook his head. “By the angel, stop being so stubborn and let me help, you think you can take them on your own?” he asked and then narrowed his eyes.

“Yes,” said the other and took out something that looked like a screwdriver and Magnus arched his brow.

“Um, hate to break it to you, but I don’t think you’ll actually achieve much with-” started Magnus, but then he quite quickly realised that it wasn’t just a regular screwdriver as it lit up and Magnus blinked a few times. “That,” he finished his sentence and then shook his head. “Okay, I didn’t expect it to do that,” said Magnus and pointed to the screwdriver, the other just rolling his eyes because he wasn’t in the mood. He was just there to keep them all safe and- “You’re not a Mundane, are you?” asked Magnus quickly and the other shook his head.

“Hardly,” he said and Magnus chuckled.

“Not much of a talker, okay,” said Magnus and then he arched his brow when he saw the other going closer to those monsters again and he just took in a deep breath and he quickly hurried over to him. He saved him before, he couldn’t just walk away, he wanted to help him out!

“I told you not to follow me,” grumbled the other and Magnus rubbed the back of his neck.

“You saved me before,” pointed it out Magnus and then ran up over to him. “Let me help you,” he said and the other didn’t say much. Magnus rolled his eyes again and then he clasped his hands together.  _ Okay he needed to convince him some other way then?  _ How?! He wasn’t going to just walk away. Not until he would see those things defeated and he would know that the man that saved him was safe. “If you’re not a Mundane then what are you?” asked Magnus.

No answer. By the looks of it, he could truly be an angel. He was beautiful, quite stunning, but he was very stubborn, so his personality kind of dodged his good looks. Magnus grumbled under his breath. “That’s not important right now,” he said and Magnus made a face. Ugh, still on about that. Magnus’ eyes widened because the demons seemed to have noticed them again and were getting closer to them. “Why don’t you listen?!” whined the other and then he just shook his head. “Too late, get behind me,” he said and Magnus didn’t have to be told twice.

The man looked like he knew what he was doing and Magnus held in his breath as he watched the other hold up his screwdriver that started picking up a signal or something. Magnus didn’t get it and he just kept his mouth shut because he didn’t want to annoy the other anymore, biting into his lip and the other was then reading something off of his screwdriver. Magnus didn’t really know what was going on, but he couldn’t just…  _ those things were coming closer and the only thing that was on his mind was to protect himself and the man in front of him.  _

“W-what kind of demons are these?” mumbled Magnus and the other shook his head.

“Not demons.”

“Then?” asked Magnus and took in a deep breath. The man wasn’t doing anything, he was still too preoccupied with his screwdriver and Magnus took in a deep breath.

“To put it in terms that you’ll best understand - they’re not of this world. They’re from another planet,” he said and Magnus’ jaw dropped and he thought about it again and then he bit his lip. Not from this world - what did that even mean? He couldn’t possibly implying that they were from another planet, could he? Magnus bit his lip and as much as it sounded impossible, they for sure  _ looked _ like aliens and he glanced at the other again.

“Aliens?”

“Yup,” said the other and Magnus yelped because the others were very close to them at that point. Did the other even have a plan? Magnus didn’t know, but he needed to do something before both of them were going to get hurt!

Afraid, Magnus sent a fireball of magic towards them and the other quickly glanced away and gave him a stern look. He was also kind of thrown off to see that he wasn’t just a normal Mundane, didn’t he? “Don’t hurt them,” he quickly said and Magnus quickly lowered his hands, placing them behind his back. The other was angry and he just quickly apologised. 

“Then what are we to do?” mumbled Magnus because he honestly didn’t know what was there else to do. He was only used to fighting demons - they were always evil, but these things weren’t? They attacked the Mundanes though and it was in Magnus’ nature to protect them from harm’s way and he just bit his lip. It was a lot to wrap his head around.  _ Again, those were aliens from another planet.  _ What was all that about? And what were they doing on their planet?

Ugh, was this some sort of a part? It could be! Magnus bit his lip and then shook his head; did Ragnor put him up to this? But how would he be doing this then? A glamour was an easy answer, but then again Magnus could always easily see through the glamour no matter how strong the magic was of it. But this was different, this felt real. Magnus didn’t know how to explain it, but he was slowly going to start believing it or… or else? Magnus truly didn’t know what to think.

Of course there was always the possibility of other life forms being out there, but now that it truly happened and he was face to face with them… Magnus truly didn’t know what to think. He was a little bit of a sceptic, but seeing those things was just… enough to make him a believer and he just took in a deep breath and then he nodded. “O-okay, then what do we do?” asked Magnus, worried and the other just shook his head.

“Not  _ we _ ,” said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes. Again about that?! Ugh, Magnus wished that the other would let him help - why was he being like this? Magnus was sorry that he tried attacking them, but he was just… he didn’t know what to do? He didn’t tell him much, so what was Magnus supposed to do? But he was interested in learning more, he wanted to… well, Magnus had always been a curious man and he just chewed on his lower lip and then rubbed his palms together. “You go inside and wait for me there,” said the other and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Why do you need me in that police box anyway?” asked Magnus and then shook his head. “Look, just tell me what you want me to do, okay?!” he then asked, raising his voice and the man turned around to him and Magnus could tell that he was getting more and more annoyed with him being there, but in the end he seemed to have realised that he wasn’t getting rid of him and he just whined yet again and then pointed that weird screwdriver to Magnus’ side, moving it up and down him and Magnus narrowed his eyes; what did he do to him just now?!

“Just as I thought,” he mumbled and Magnus arched his brow.

“What… what did you just do to me?” asked Magnus and then bit his lip - he didn’t use any kind of weird magic on him, did he? Though he couldn’t really feel it, but maybe this man was also an alien - who knew, truly?! Magnus didn’t know what to trust anymore and he was just chewing on his lip.

“Nothing.”

“You-”

“You’re a warlock,” commented the other and Magnus just nodded.

“Duh,” he said and rolled his eyes. 

“Maybe you could help me,” he carried on the monologue and Magnus’ face brightened - now they were talking! Magnus was very excited - he had never dealt with any kind of aliens, but this could be very fun, right? Magnus didn’t really know what he was getting himself into, but this seemed so much fun and he just took in a deep breath. 

“Yes, this is what I mean,” said Magnus. “Okay; what should I do? I know I can’t hurt them, then what should I do?”

“There’s only two rules,” he said and Magnus nodded.

“Okay.”

“First one: listen to me,” he said and Magnus nodded, their eyes locking for a split second and the other quickly glanced away, but Magnus could have sworn that he saw a light flush spread upon the other’s cheeks; so aliens were capable of blushing too? Interesting! “Second: don’t do anything stupid,” he added, stuttering a little bit and Magnus just nodded again, his lips curling upwards, a tiny grin spreading upon his cheeks.

“Understood,” said Magnus and snapped his fingers, getting his magic ready.

* * *

Laughing, Magnus and the man ran through the door of the police phone box and Magnus was just  _ livid.  _ It became pretty clear to him quite soon on that it wasn’t just an ordinary phone box when he stepped inside of it after they’ve dealt with the creatures and took them back to their own  _ planet.  _ Yes, their own planet. According to the other, they were lost and frightened, so Magnus felt bad for the poor things. Lashing out due to fear he understood more than anyone and he wanted to be there when they took them back, the other agreeing to take them back home with Magnus and Magnus was just in awe.

The warlock didn’t want to ask too many questions  _ before _ but now that they were safe and sound travelling back to Earth, he wanted to ask the other a few questions. A lot of things still didn’t make sense to Magnus, but just to know that there were other planets out there…  _ seeing _ all of that - it was all so much fun and wonderful and he wanted to see what else was out there. The life as a high warlock has become dormant and stagnant, he needed something and this was something the man had to offer. Also, Magnus learned that he wasn’t such a bad guy after all.

He cared a lot for all creatures; he was compassionate and kind, it made Magnus want to know more about him. It was an odd feeling, they’ve just met but Magnus just had this  _ feeling _ inside that there could be more to it all and he just licked across his lower lip and then he took in a deep breath, sitting down onto the floor because he could feel that his legs were starting to give in; despite all of it, it was still a lot for Magnus to process and he needed to sit down.

“That was, um, fun,” said Magnus in the end, rubbing his neck and the other grinned and nodded.

“Oh, yes,” he said, his smile bright on his face and he was still laughing and his laughter slowly died out because he reminded himself that this kind of fun wasn’t going to last much longer as he was taking Magnus back on Earth. “Are you okay?” he then asked because he saw Magnus sitting down and the despite the warlock nodding, he got down onto his knees so that he was closer to him and he pointed that damned screwdriver at Magnus again and was… examining him? Magnus truly didn’t get it and he narrowed his eyes.

“What are you-”

“You’re okay,” he said and Magnus nodded.

“Of course I am,” said the warlock and then smiled, leaning back. “Just a lot to process, that’s all,” he said and then looked around the place. The other didn’t really tell him what the phone box was for, but Magnus realised that it was a spaceship of some sorts. “So, the phone box is a spaceship,” said Magnus and the other hummed a little bit. “No?” he asked and he perked up.  _ He was really interested in his TARDIS? _

“Kind of,” he finally said. “Not a phone box, but a TARDIS. It can travel through time as well as through other dimensions and-” he started explaining as well and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

“It’s a time machine as well?!” shrieked Magnus and the other arched his brow and then nodded. “Amazing, care to go back in time and undo some of the mistakes I’ve made along the way?” asked Magnus and the other quickly shook his head. “Let’s go back to 19th century and let’s prevent myself from ever meeting an evil witch,” said Magnus excitedly and the other shook his head again.

“Not wise to change your own past,” he said and Magnus rolled his eyes, watching the other going back to the controllers and he rubbed the back of his neck.

“So if you’re not human and you aren’t anything supernatural,” mumbled Magnus and then looked at him. “You’re an alien too,” he pointed it out and the other wrinkled his nose and then glanced at Magnus.

“The term’s the Time Lord and I actually do have a name,” he said, shaking his head.

“The time lord?” asked Magnus and finally got up onto his legs and then hummed. “A bit pretentious to refer to yourself as a lord, don’t you think?” he asked and one stern look from the other told him to be quiet. “So, um, what’s your name then?” he asked, trying again and the other’s facial expression softened up a little bit.

“Alec,” said Magnus.

“No last name?”

“Just Alec,” said the other and Magnus then nodded. 

“Okay, just Alec,” said Magnus and then chuckled softly, rubbing his palms together. Magnus could feel Alec stealing glances at him and it made him smile. So maybe the attraction was mutual? “So, this is what you do? Travel through time from planet to planet and save people?”

“That’s the general gist of it, yes,” said Alec patiently.

“Amazing. Sounds so much fun,” said Magnus and his eyes lit up. Alec smiled a little bit, but then quickly reminded himself that he should be annoyed with the company not amused.  _ Unlike some others, he didn’t do companions.  _ “Where are we going next?” asked Magnus happily because he was ready for the next adventure and Alec glanced at him.

“You are going home,” said Alec. “I’m taking you back to Earth.”

“What… but why?” whined Magnus and stepped in front of Alec. “Come on, we can travel around together. It could be fun, no? I mean you saw how much help I was before,” he said. “I have magic, I think that I could help you a lot,” he said and the other shook his head.

“Too dangerous.”

“Oh, please,” said Magnus and huffed. How did he expect him to go just back to his usual life after he showed him all of the wonders that were out there? “Must lonely travelling all on your own, no?” asked Magnus. “I’ve been told I’m great company,” he argued and Alec bit onto his lip and he didn’t deny that it wasn’t fun, but just…  _ no.  _

“I don’t do companions,” said Alec. “That’s more of my brother’s area,” he grumbled under his breath.

“So you have a brother!”

“That’s not really the point,” said Alec and Magnus pouted cutely. 

“You’re no fun at parties, are you?” teased Magnus and didn’t really know if the other knew what parties were or not, but still… joking, that was all that he was doing and Alec looked at him, arms crossed.

“I-” started Alec, but his voice trailed off and then he narrowed his eyes. It didn’t really mattered what the warlock thought of him, did it? But still, he wanted to argue back that he was pretty fun at parties… when he attended. Which was pretty rare, but that didn’t go to say that… “If you must know, I am,” said Alec and Magnus arched his brow. “Fun at parties,” he carried on and then quickly turned on his heels and Magnus chuckled. Okay, okay… he was cute. 

“And yet you don’t wanna take me with? Are you sure?”

“Yep,” said Alec softer that time and Magnus pouted again, giving him that puppy-eyed look and Alec groaned.  _ No, it was a no!  _ He always teased his brother about having many companions and now he was taking on one himself? No, Alec didn’t need company even if they were an attractive warlock from Earth. That wasn’t it. “Stop it,” he said because he could feel Magnus’ glance even if he didn’t really look at him at the moment and Magnus grinned. Ah, so the great time lord was starting to crack. 

“I’m not doing anything,” said Magnus.

“Yes, you are. You’re giving me  _ that _ look.”

“There’s no look,” said Magnus innocently.

“Argh,” groaned Alec and took in a deep breath. Magnus giggled and then he clasped his hands together.

“Come on, just one adventure and if you still don’t like me till then, I will go back home and leave you alone,” said Magnus slowly and Alec was thinking. Yes! Alec was weighing his options - Magnus had a point. Travelling alone wasn’t as fun as it was compared to what they’ve been through just now and he just bit his lip and then carried on with thinking about it. “Please?” asked Magnus, adding  _ the _ look again and Alec closed his eyes and hoped that he wasn’t going to regret it in the end.

“Okay, fine.  _ One  _ planet,” said Alec and Magnus grinned.

“Yes!”

“The two rules still apply,” warned him Alec.

“Yes. Listen to you and not do anything stupid, got it,” said Magnus and Alec in the end smiled just a little bit. It was a smile that Magnus caught by the corner of his eyes and Alec puffed his cheeks. Magnus followed Alec back over to all of those controllers… he was really going to have to ask more about those things, there were so many buttons and…  _ oh, what was that one?  _ Magnus just wanted to take a closer look and Alec yelped.

“Rule number  _ three _ , don’t touch or press anything,” said Alec and Magnus pouted and then he just decided to take a step back and he smiled, rubbing his palms together. Still, he was curious… where were they going?

“Where are we going?” asked Magnus and Alec grinned before he finally pulled the lever.

“Where’s the fun of revealing it now?” asked Alec and a little playful grin spread across his face. “You’ll see,” he said and Magnus grinned back. 

_ Oh, this was going to be so much fun! _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or a kudo if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
